MIENTRAS SEAS LIBRE
by adaasgard
Summary: Despues de siete años de encontrar el One Piece, Nami recuerda momentos que definieran su relación con Luffy al tiempo que emprende una nueva aventura...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es un nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrió y espero les agrade.

DISCLAIMER: Todo el universo One Piece es propiedad del genial Eiichiro Oda.

Capítulo 1

ARABASTA

La alarma retumbó por los pasillos del palacio, en seguida guardias corrieron por todos lados buscando al pequeño infractor. Del salón principal salió apresuradamente una joven mujer de cabello azul hacia el estudio.

Al llegar se encontró con las preocupadas caras de sus guardias.

-¡No es posible! ¡¿Cómo diablos los burló esta vez? -dijo exasperada.

-Tranquilízate Vivi, ellos no tienen la culpa. Sin importar cuántos guardias coloques él siempre hallará la manera de escapar –dijo divertida una segunda mujer pelirroja que entraba al estudio, -veamos cómo lo hizo esta vez –con una sonrisa de satisfacción se acercó a la imagen de un niño pequeño sentado frente a un escritorio –vaya, ésta vez se superó a sí mismo –se sorprendió al ver que en realidad era una proyección grabada por un dial –utilizó la luz solar para darle un efecto más real, jajajaja muy inteligente, debo decir que eso lo sacó de mi lado de la familia.

-¡Deja de enorgullecerte Nami! -la Reina de Arabasta gritó exasperada -¡y ustedes fuera de aquí, y pobres de ustedes si regresan sin él! -dirigiéndose a loa guardias; Nami sólo suspiró cansada.

-¿Vas a sermonearme otra vez?

-Nami por dios, es como si no te importara, ¿sabes lo que podría pasarle? –Vivi caminaba de un lado a otro frotándose las manos nerviosamente.

-No le pasará nada, conoce Arabasta como la palma de su mano –contestó con los brazos cruzados y cada vez más harta de aquella charla.

-Y lo dices así, tan orgullosa, pareces olvidar de quién es hijo…

-La que parece olvidarlo eres tú Vivi –Nami se había controlado, pero comentarios como ese la hacían enfadar bastante, aun así trató de hablar con Vivi de manera cortés pero firme –escúchame bien, te agradezco infinitamente el que nos hayas recibido en tiempos difíciles, pero aunque de pese, él es mi hijo.

-Un hijo al que sólo le llenas la cabeza de ideas con esas "historias de piratas"

-¡Vivi no permitiré que nadie interfiera con su destino! –cada vez alzaban más la voz

-¿Aunque ese destino lo lleve directo a una plataforma de ejecución? –Vivi sintió la automática bofetada en la mejilla y en seguida las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Sin embargo no importa cuán fuerte le hubiese pegado Nami, no era equivalente con el dolor que ella le había provocado a su amiga al recordarle la terrible forma en que había perdido a "su capitán".

-Nami yo… -trató de disculparse

-Él me eligió a mí Vivi y le prometí la última vez que no vimos; que aún si nuestro hijo elegía ser pirata o el marine más talentoso "él sería libre". – Nami a pesar de la tristeza de sus ojos se mantenía con la frente en alto –Por eso creo que ya hemos abusado demasiado de tu hospitalidad, hace tiempo que lo he pensado así que pasado mañana partiré al mar con él.

-¡¿Queeeeé? No, no puedes llevártelo –El pánico se apoderó de la peliazul aferrando a Nami del brazo.

-Lo siento, pero ya he tomado mi decisión.

-Pero aún es peligroso allá afuera, ¿crees que no hay quienes buscan a los mugiwara todavía? Además aquí él podría ser un príncipe de Arabasta.

-Pero no lo es Vivi, él pertenece al mar. Sé que tuviste sentimientos muy fuertes por Luffy pero es hora de que continúes con tu vida. Por tu bien y por el de mi hijo tenemos que irnos, lo siento. Nami salía cuando escuchó a Vivi

-¿Irás a buscarlo?

-¿Buscarlo? No, es mi hijo, sé perfectamente dónde está. –y siguió caminando sin mirar atrás

-Por eso la elegiste ¿verdad Luffy?... –susurró Vivi para sí misma.

Notas de la autora:

Ojalá hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo, aún no estoy muy segura si lo continuaré, todo depende de ustedes si no les pareció demasido inverosímil. ¿Cómo imaginan al "pequeño infractor"?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Todo el universo One Piece es propiedad del genial Eiichiro Oda.

Capítulo 2

Romance Dawn… de nuevo

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte creando efectos de luz sorprendentes sobre el mar, aquellos tonos entre rojizos y naranjas cautivaban su corazón haciéndolo latir cada vez más rápido, allí sentado en la roca más alta podía sentir la brisa del mar acariciando su rostro y alborotar su cabello azabache.

Nami lo miraba conmovida, era como ver de nuevo a Luffy sentado en la cabeza del Sunny, cuando se dio cuenta las lágrimas empapaban su rostro, y aquél sentimiento de soledad la invadió de manera insoportable. Sin embargo tenía qué ser fuerte y más si quería llevar a cabo sus planes, así que secó sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano y se dirigió cautelosa hasta el pequeño de siete años.

Este estaba tan anonadado por la inmensidad del mar que no se dio cuenta de la compañía hasta que sintió el tremendo coscorrón en la cabeza que casi lo deja inconsciente. Ese tipo de golpe sólo podía ser de una persona.

-¡Perdón mamá! –gritó conteniendo las lágrimas y sobándose el enorme chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

-Eso fue por preocupar a Vivi –le reprochó mientras se sentaba junto a él –cuando lleguemos le pedirás perdón por ser tan egoísta.

-Sí señora –respondió en tono militar.

-Anda siéntate antes de que termine de oscurecer por completo –le dijo señalando el lugar junto a ella, permanecieron en silencio hasta que anocheció. Mientras caminaban al palacio Nami preguntó:

-¿Te gusta mucho el mar?

-¡ME ENCANTA! –Respondió entusiasmado, pero al ver la expresión seria de su madre volvió a su posición seria –Lamento preocupar a Vivi-san, es sólo que…

-Sigue, no te voy a regañar Jacky.

-No quiero hacer enfadar a nadie, pero es como si el mar me llamara, así que cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy fuera del palacio.

-Pues yo creo que es muy normal, después de todo naciste en el mar.

-¡¿De veras? Yo creí que había nacido en Arabasta. Oye mamá, ¿Qué hay más allá del mar?, por más que subo alto no logró ver el principio, ¿qué tan profundo es?...

-Hey, hey, calma, -Nami sonrió recordando cómo ella misma había preguntado a Bellmere todo eso, y verlo tan emocionado –Además de nada sirve que te conteste, será mejor que lo descubras tú mismo.

Jack suspiró abatido –Vivi-san jamás me dejará salir de los límites de Arabasta.

-Vivi no es tu madre y si yo te digo que saldremos a navegar por los mares de fuego del infierno; eso será, ¿entendido?

Nami vio esa mirada llena de emoción que amaba de su hijo y luego una gran sonrisa cubrir su rostro.

-¿A dónde iremos? ¿será con escoltas o iremos solos?

-Tú y yo nos embarcaremos para explorar islas que ni te imaginas –le dijo alborotando su cabello –además quiero que conozcas a unos amigos.

-¡Siiiiiii!

-Aunque te advierto que no todo será diversión, para sobrevivir en altamar debes entrenar muy duro para hacerte fuerte.

-¿Como cuando me dejaste en medio del desierto con una sola ración de agua?

-Más o menos

-Vivi-san se puso furiosa cuando se enteró

-Pero te hizo fuerte ¿no?, si no mal recuerdo eras bastante llorón.

-¡Mamá!, -hizo un mohín de enfado a lo que Nami sólo sonrió.

-Ya llegamos al palacio, ve a disculparte con Vivi y luego te vas a dormir –desafiando la orden de Nami el estómago del pequeño gruñó fuertemente a lo que ella suspiró –te disculpas con Vivi y bajas a la cocina, te prepararé algo antes de que vayas a la cama.

-¡Sip! –y salió corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Nami lo vio alejarse preguntándose si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Bueno pues aquí está el segundo capítulo, perdón por la espera, pero trabajo en una tienda departamental y estas fechas son bastante absorbentes.

Quiero agradecer los reviews que aunque son poquitos son sinceros, espero que este capítulo les agrade tanto como me gustó escribirlo.

Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones, el nombre del "pequeño infractor" no se debe a "piratas del caribe" sino a un pirata que me dejó pasmada desde hace mucho "Calico Jack" ojalá puedan revisar su historia, sus últimas palabras fueron "Desdichado sea aquel que encuentre mis tesoros, ya que no habrá barco ninguno que pueda cargarlos todos" y hasta hoy nadie ha encontrado su tesoro.

También espero saber si les gustó la personalidad de Jacky, ahora es un poco sumiso debido a la sobreprotección de Vivi, pero Nami se encargará de corregir eso.

Bueno es todo bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, este fic va a ser algo salteado en términos de tiempo, pero era necesario, ya que no quiero depedazar lo que el maestro Oda nos tenga preparado.

**Capítulo 3**

**Recuerdos Dolorosos**

Aún era muy de madrugada cuando terminó de alistar los últimos detalles de su partida, el día anterior habían terminado de equipar la pequeña embarcación con provisiones suficientes, además Vivi se había mostrado más resignada a verse separada de Jacky, Nami supuso que fue el verlo tan feliz lo que terminó por convencerla.

Se acercó al ventanal contemplando por última vez la esplendorosa ciudad que era hoy Alubarna, sin duda Vivi había logrado dar lo necesario para ser Reina de Arabasta y la prosperidad era evidente por todo el país.

Sonrió al notar los sentimientos encontrados, le daba cierta nostalgia dejar el lugar que había sido su hogar durante siete años, aunque la verdad nunca terminó por acostumbrarse a estar en un solo lugar, y ahora que estaba tan cerca de salir a navegar otra vez su pecho se comprimía dificultándole respirar.

Suspiró cansada llevándose las manos al pecho, caminó hacia el armario sacando una llave que colgaba de una cadena dorada. Sacó una caja colocándola en la cama, la abrió con manos temblorosas y sacó su contenido con sumo cuidado.

-Lo he cuidado durante todo este tiempo Luffy… -susurró contemplando el sombrero de paja mientras su mente revivía recuerdos de un pasado de aventuras.

Al contario de todo pronóstico había llegado a Raftel, atravesaron cada obstáculo que se les puso enfrente y lograron cada uno alcanzar su sueño de forma espectacular. Y sobre todo el capitán "Mugiwara no Luffy" había alcanzado el One Piece y convertirse en el indiscutible "Rey de los Piratas".

Él había logrado obtener algo que Gol D. Roger por su carácter jamás pudo, un título que jamás se esforzó por obtener y que en realidad no quería, el ser llamado "HÉROE".

Cada vez más seguido la gente los llamaba "los héroes del pueblo" por haber puesto en su lugar muchas cosas en el mundo, sin embargo debido a la influencia política la marina no podía dejar de considerarlos los criminales más buscados de Grand Line.

Aún navegaron juntos por un tiempo, pero llegó la hora en que cada uno tuvo que separar su camino del de su capitán, la separación fue dura pero necesaria y Luffy se sentía tranquilo pues él mejor que nadie conocía la fortaleza de cada uno.

Al final los únicos que quedaban eran Sanji, Nami y Franky. Luffy ya había dispuesto todo para que Franky zarpara con el Sunny, Nami se fuera con Sanji y él se quedaría sólo en una isla para jamás verlos de nuevo.

La última noche en el Sunny, Luffy y Nami estaban en el camarote que durante tanto tiempo habían compartido, él la besaba lentamente como si eso retrasara el amanecer, Nami lo abrazó, había sido fuerte todo ese tiempo pero no podía soportar más y comenzó a llorar, Luffy pudo sentir sus lágrimas correr por la espalda.

-No te preocupes, Sanji cuidará bien de ti –Luffy le dijo al oído.

-No me tomes por una mujer débil, sabes que no lo soy, simplemente no quiero ir con él, -dijo ella aún abrazada de él tratando de oírse firme.

-Ya hablamos de esto Nami, no deseo cometer los mismos errores que Gold Roger.

-¿Lo nuestro fue un error?

-No me malentiendas –Luffy la alejó para mirarla a los ojos –sabes que he sido feliz, pero no quiero que cargues con mi vida, ¿tienes idea de todo lo que Ace sufrió por la reputación de su padre?, ¿lo que debió sufrir la madre de Ace?, yo no deseo eso para ti.

-Su error fue quedarse en un solo lugar, pero no tenía opción porque su enfermedad no lo dejaba navegar, tú sí, Chopper logró obtener la cura de la enfermedad de Raftel, déjame seguir navegando junto a ti, aún hay islas por recorrer. -Nami cada vez se oía más desesperada.

Luffy se recostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo pensativo, él tampoco quería separarse de su Reina, pero temía tanto por ella…

-Si te dejo seguir conmigo más tiempo, prométeme que cuando yo considere que es momento de separarnos lo harás.

Nami sonrió como no lo hacía en semanas y lo besó profundamente.

-Lo prometo –Luffy también la besó con más ahínco acariciando su cuerpo, haciéndola suya una vez más, y ella entregándose en cuerpo y alma al hombre que no sólo se había convertido en el Rey de los Piratas, sino en el dueño de su vida.

**Varios años después…**

La Marina los tenía rodeados, Nami jamás imaginó la búsqueda tan desesperada que la Marina organizó, gracias a sus investigaciones habían descubierto la manera de anular el Haki por un rato, el tiempo suficiente como para atrapar al criminal, en este caso Luffy.

Irónicamente se había resguardado en la cárcel del pueblo, estaba abandonada debido a que había caído una bala de cañón haciéndola explotar, por lo que era un montón de escombros con unas cuantas celdas de pie.

Ellos estaban en una tratando de regularizar su respiración, habían corrido bastante, además que Luffy estaba herido, las armas de kairoseki usadas le habían perforado el costado y ella trataba de parar la sangre.

-Shishishishi, parece que ahora sí pensaron en todo ¿verdad? –Luffy reía a pesar de la situación.

-No creo que sea tiempo de bromear Luffy –Nami sonrió tratando de tranquilizarse, pero sus manos temblaban, él las tomó fuertemente y las besó.

-Aún no te han visto, no saben que estás conmigo –dijo mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su cabello, sin que él dijera más Nami supo que le estaba pidiendo cumplir su promesa ahora. Él se incorporó para ponerse de pie, ella hizo lo mismo, ambos sin palabras, podían escuchar las explosiones afuera, harían cenizas la maldita isla con tal de encontrar al Rey de los Piratas.

Se miraron intensamente, Luffy la atrajo en un abrazo intenso, casi doloroso, besó su cuello recorriendo un camino hasta sus labios, el beso duró unos segundos más, para luego apartarla bruscamente, Nami desconcertada miró sus manos, ambas con grilletes.

-¿Qué demonios…? –dijo ella tratando de zafarse.

-Sólo te ayudo a que cumplas tu promesa.

-¡Espera!, ¿estás loco?, no puedes dejarme aquí.

-Sé que no son nada contra una ladrona profesional como tú pero me darán el tiempo suficiente, -la miró con remordimiento, suspiró y se quitó el sombrero colocándoselo a ella –guárdamelo ¿quieres? –y le dio un beso de despedida antes de salir y cerrar la celda con llave.

-Luffy, grandísimo idiota –su voz cada vez se rompía más y las lágrimas empezaban a bañar su rostro –no vayas, no me dejes sola… -los sollozos se entremezclaban con el ruido de la guerra.

Mientras tanto Luffy corría lo más rápido que podía ya no le importaba ser visto por los marines, tenía que llegar a la embarcación de ellos, aún había cosas de Nami allí y necesitaba destruir toda evidencia de estar acompañado, sólo así al capturarle dejarían la isla en paz. Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de un Almirante hasta que un golpe secó lo estrelló contra la roca.

-Mugiwara no Luffy, tal parece que tu Haki está bastante aturdido, ¿vas a esa embarcación?, ¿acaso tratas de escapar? –Luffy miró el barco con ansiedad y luego al almirante Damashi.

-No soy como tú, Damashi, y tampoco pienso darte la espalda para que me asesines como lo hiciste con mi abuelo, porque a pesar de lo que digan sé que no murió así como así, ¡tú lo asesinaste! –y se lanzó al ataque con todo lo que tenía mientras que Damashi lo atajaba con las nuevas armas de Kairoseki, en un golpe Luffy fue a dar al barco, -vaya funcionó, ese idiota me ayudó a llegar hasta acá –ya estando en el barco Damashi ordenó la destrucción de este y gran cantidad de pólvora hizo añicos todo vestigio de Nami en el barco que se hundía mientras Luffy trataba en vano de salir a flote, un submarino naval arrestó a Luffy debajo del mar pues era la única manera de arrestar a los usuarios de las Akuma no Mi.

**De regreso al presente…**

-Mamá ya casi amanece, ¿qué es eso?, ¿estás llorando? –Jacky había abierto la puerta de forma estrepitosa haciendo saltar a Nami, al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas rápidamente, mientras él observaba con curiosidad aquél sombrero de paja gastado.

-Te he dicho que toques antes de entrar Jack –ante la voz seria de su madre, el pequeño tragó saliva esperando que el golpe no fuera tan fuerte, sin embargo Nami sólo lo estrecho entre sus brazos con la firme decisión de hacer de Jack alguien digno de portar ese sombrero…

Vaya que me ha dado trabajo este capítulo, y no por falta de inspiración, sino porque tengo auditoría en mi trabajo y no puedo ocupar mis tiempos muertos como quisiera…pero bueno, basta de quejas, ¿ qué les pareció? ¿No está demasiado cursi?

Damashi significa engaño, en el transcurso de la historia veremos más sobre este personaje, pero no quiero revelar mucho aún.

Gracias por los reviews y sigan amando One Piece.


End file.
